Harry Potter and the Adopted Child AU
by thatshappyman090
Summary: Harry finds out he's adopted. How does he feel? How will he react?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Harry Potter and the Adopted Child AU**

 _by thatshappyman090_

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh on me; constructive criticism is encouraged. This is also in another universe of course.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Discovery**

Harry flipped the bacon, as he listened to Dudley complain that he only got 49 presents. He walked simultaneously to his uncle, Uncle Vernon. He dropped the bacon onto his plate.

"SIT DOWN BOY!" boomed the hairy wizard-hater.

Harry sat down at the table wondering what he had done wrong now.

"It's time we told you that you were adopted."

Dudley and Aunt Petunia froze and sat down on the nearest sofa, starting to listen with interest.

"B-but didn't Hagrid say that my p-parents died because of-well you know who?"

"Hagrid is a friend of mine. We made it up."

"B-but you told him to leave!"

"We planned the thing together."

"B-but I thought y-you hated m-magic!"

"Not really."

"The D-Dark Lord!"

"Hagrid made up this Dark Lord thing with that Dumbydore dude."

"Who is the "dark lord" then?"

"Well the so-called "dark lord" is just a man with face paint named Tom."

"S-so I almost died for nothing."

"We made sure you didn't die."

"But why?"

"So that we could look like normal people, not people who let children die carelessly, boy!"

"B-but the Death Eaters!"

"All of Tom's friends."

"My rival, Draco Malfoy!"

"Tom's friend's son of course."

Harry got up and tried to process all the information. He felt fog blur his mind and went to his bed. He tried to clean his mind by sleeping, but kept shuffling around, unable to process everything.

 **A/N: I know it was short, it was pretty much a prologue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: More News

**Harry Potter and the Adopted Child AU**

 _by thatshappyman090_

 **A/N: How do you think chapter 1 is? Bad? Good? All right? Don't forget to review either!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **More News**

Harry grabbed a large piece of paper and wrote onto it:

 _Dear Ron, Ginny and Hermione_

 _I just well, found out that I was adopted from the pound =(_

 _I know right, surprising, shocking..._

 _I just don't why they treated me horribly all this time and didn't tell me until I was 15._

 _Love, Harry_

Harry thought depressingly about what he just wrote, but folded it up, put in a letter and sent it off with Hedwig to the Burrow.

He watched as Hedwig flew off with his letter until she wasn't visible in the distance.

He decided to get some more rest when he heard a voice,

"Harry? Are you here?"

"Ron?" asked Harry, looking for where Ron's voice had come from.

"They finally told you, did they."

"You knew?"

"Hermione and I were paid to be your friends. Draco was paid to be your arch enemy."

"B-b-b..."

Harry failed to reply.

"Oh and the wands were just fake electric wands. That's why your wand didn't work last week. The battery went flat. All the magic only appeared because you're wearing contact lens with the extra 'glasses'."

"A-a-appration?"

"Everyone wore green blankets. Green screen style. Since myself and my family are _real_ wizards, we used some spells on you, tricking your mind."

Harry fainted simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3: Behind Hedwig & Mini Story 1

**Harry Potter and the Adopted Child AU**

 _by thatshappyman090_

 **A/N: Review! Review! Review!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Behind Hedwig**

"Harry? Harry? HARRY?!"

His ex-best friend was calling him.

"What?"

"You know Hedwig?"

"Yeah..."

Harry expected to find out that Hedwig was a robot owl.

"Hedwig is just a mini-plane with green screen and HD Audio." said Ron with not a slight bit of guilt. "She's designed to fly right to us," finished Ron.

"Oh..." said Harry, lost for words as he bit his lip.

What was supposed to be Hedwig, unexpectedly flew back into Harry's room, now looking like a laptop.

Hermione appeared from nowhere and said darkly behind Harry,

"Like the flying the laptop?"

She made Harry jump in surprise and turn to face her.

She laughed wickedly and continued her speech,

"Nice wardrobe, Potter."

 _"Reducto!"_

Harry's wardrobe exploded like a bomb, except no damage was caused to the initial room.

"Why Hermione? Why?"

Harry now looked so depressed, that it looked like he had lost all of his family and friends the day before. He drowsily walked slowly towards his bed when Hermione destroyed it. He slumped down onto the floor, descending into a nightmare.

 **Mini Side Story 1**

 **Nightmare**

Harry got up off of the floor to find that he was actually looking at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hey Harry!" said Fred and George together.

Ron suddenly whispered something into his brothers' ears.

Fred and George finally turned around and rudely said together,

"Finally learned the truth, Potter. Everything you buy at our shop is now 100 times more than the normal customer costs. An-"

"I gave you the money though!"

 _"Muffliato!"_

"Don't interrupt us. Ever. Again."

They kicked Harry in the privates, while Harry internally screamed in pain, but you could still see his reaction.

Fred and George spoke again, "WAKE UP!"

This time Fred and George sounded like Ron and Hermione.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny all staring at Harry disrespectfully and a bit creepily too.

 **A/N: Do you like the Mini Stories thing?**


	4. Chapter 4: Ginny

**Harry Potter and the Adopted Child AU**

 _by thatshappyman090_

 **A/N: I really need you all to post at least one review please to let me know how I'm doing.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ginny**

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at him disrespectfully and a bit creepily too.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone has recovered from a kick somewhere during his little nap."

Everyone laughed in the room excluding Harry of course. While they laughed Harry tugged at his contact lens and they came off without a problem. He put them in his pocket quickly, but also noticed such a drastic change in everything he saw.

"What'da you looking at, loser. Dudley was right about you, you stinker." said Ginny nastily.

Ginny smiled diabolically and added, "You ought to eat Russia, but your poor little throat won't be able to fit 1% of it sadly."

"Let's play a game called Slap-the-skinniest!" hollered Hermione evilly.

Harry stood on the floor helplessly as his ex-friend and ex-best friends slapped him endlessly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry looked at all of his bright bruises as tears dripped from his sad little eyes. Now he knew that nobody really actually cared for him. He crept under his old room under the stairs and lay down on his dusty old 'bed'.

 **A/N: I know, I know, it was short but it was just showcasing how Ginny feels about him. I'll make all of his friends do this kind of thing to him.**


End file.
